


Fake ID's

by Larrystylinson18



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Concerts, Creepy Parrish, DO they get their IDS???, Dylan is muscular af, Dylan wants to impress a girl, F/M, Friendship, Its also funny so dont get too mad, Lacrosse, Read it I promise its worth it, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Slipknot Concert, Yeah they do, ummm idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrystylinson18/pseuds/Larrystylinson18
Summary: Dylan Sprayberry gets a date with the girl of his dreams, and plans on taking her to the concert of his favorite band. Unfortunately, the concert is 18+, but his best friends Meredith and Joel have a plan on getting a Fake ID's. Chaos ensues..."I push my fingers into my eyes" - Slipknot





	Fake ID's

Dylan was an average teenage 17 year old boy, the only thing that really stuck out about him was his muscles. They were bigger than almost all the student and even some teachers who attended Beacon Hills High School. But other than that no one really noticed him, but he didn't really mind. Dylan never really wanted to be popular, he felt like everyone would expectations from him and he was quite shy so he never really did well to introductions, and talking to people who he didn't really know. The only people Dylan was himself around was his best friends Meredith and Joel. At school it was alright because he had Meredith in his English classes, and Joel in his Science. But the best part to him was lunch, him and and his friends always sat at the 3rd table up from when you first entered the cafeteria. Dylan loved where he sat because his biggest crush since they were in the 6th grade, Emily sat at the table right in front of them. He always wanted to talk to her but he never had the guts to go up to her. It didn't help that she was one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the school. She would never want to date or even talk to a guy like him, Dylan thought. Joel saw Dylan staring, interrupting his thoughts Joel proclaimed "Why don't you just go talk to her already." Dylan was kinda embarrassed by the comment. Dylan answered his voice deeper than normal, probably because he was talking so low " Dude, I would never have a chance she would never want to talk to me, I mean look at me" Meredith quickly interrupted Dylan in Stern voice and said " Dylan you miss 100% of the shots you don't take."

" GUYS!" Meredith shouted, looking up from his phone.  
" SLIPKNOT IS COMING FOR CONCERT TONIGHT!" He exclaimed.  
" That's what she said." Joel giggled.  
" Dyl, how have you not known this?" Meredith ignored Joel.  
" I- I don't know. I have to get tickets!" Dylan said, standing from the table.  
" It's 18 plus! You can't get in." Joel said fiercely.  
" It's okay, he's 16 just turned 17 he can pass for 18, plus I know someone who makes some good fake ID" Meredith sAid  
"Oh really like who" Joel blurted  
Meredith then went on to say " Well his name is Jordan- Jordan Parrish and I know he made a fake ID for a minor named Lydia a long time ago. "  
"Okay awesome we'll go after school" Dylan said a little bit to loudly. Dylan then went on to say " Guys should I ask Emily to come?" His sudden boldness shocked Meredith and Joel, everything was silent they could barley move. " Totally dude" Meredith said happily.  
"Okay here it goes..." Dylan got up from his lunch table, He nervously walked over to Emily's table, she was chatting with her friends Katie and Quinn. Dylan choked up on the way, noticing the way her long silky brown hair swept from her face as she laughed at whatever Quinn has said. Here it goes, just do it.


End file.
